


Stay

by mumofthreedevils



Series: Starcrossed [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, family revelations, the start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumofthreedevils/pseuds/mumofthreedevils
Summary: “Beautiful”Kylo’s eyes shoot open. Did Hux just call him beautiful?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Although references are made to events in 'Longing' and 'Denial', this can be read on it's own.

“Stay”

Kylo froze. Did he hear right? Did Hux just ask him to stay? He’s holding his breath and there is a long moment of silence.

“Ren?...... please……… don’t go”

There it is, a definite invite to stay. Kylo lets out the breath he’s holding and turns to look at Hux through the fresher door.

“Well don’t just stand there, get in here, we need to talk”

Kylo tentatively walks towards Hux.

“Sit” says Hux, as he nods to the floor beside the bath.

Kylo hesitates for a few seconds and then settles himself on the floor with his back resting against the bath tub and his feet stretched out in front of him.

A hand bearing a glass appears over his head and Hux says “Drink, I’ve had enough and I think you need it more than I do right now”

Kylo looks at the glass and his hand visibly shakes as he takes it from Hux. There is a brief moment of contact and Kylo pauses, which sends shivers down his spine. He literally cannot remember the last time he’s felt anyone else’s bare skin. It doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Ren? Are you OK?”

“Kylo”……his usually deep timbre almost squeaks the word.

“Excuse me?”

“Kylo, call me Kylo. Ky or Kylo, I hate Ren”

“OK, that’s a start”

“You?”

“mmm?”

“What do I call you?”

“You call me Hux!” he snaps a little too quickly.

Kylo almost looks disappointed as he snaps his head back to concentrate on the glass in his hand.

“I’m sorry” Hux says “It’s just….. I spent a long time shedding my name. I’m not ready to give it to anyone just yet.

They both sit in silence for a short time. The pair of them getting comfortable with the other being there. There is a mutual satisfaction in the knowledge that the first step has finally been taken.

“How long have you known?” says Hux. “About your feelings towards me?”

“Pretty much from the day I arrived” Kylo says with a smile. “You were so pissed off with me being here. You were intoxicating, arousing. Why do you think I never removed my helmet?

“I thought you were just being pig headed”

“I couldn’t stop blushing! It was the only way to avoid my embarrassment and at the time I really didn’t think you felt the same way. How about you?”

“It took me a while to come to terms with you arriving but it was only a couple of weeks before I found myself daydreaming in your presence”

“Daydreaming?”

“Yes, annoyingly I caught myself several times but I don’t think anyone noticed”

“I did”

“What!!?”

“It’s amazing what you can actually see with a helmet on. I can watch people without them realizing. I would see you watching me and then I would see how annoyed you would get with yourself. It was very amusing”

“Mmm quite”

More silence…….

Kylo rocks his head back to rest against the tub and idle fingers start to play with his hair.  
Kylo’s scalp feels like it’s on fire from the sensation. It’s been so long since anyone has touched him it’s almost too much. He sighs deeply.

“Beautiful”

Kylo’s eyes shoot open. Did Hux just call him beautiful?

“Excuse me?”

“Your hair. It’s beautiful”

“Oh”

“It’s the first thing I saw when you took your helmet off, that day in the corridor. The way it just fell around your face but you looked so sad”

“I was lonely. The only person who would talk to me was you and that was only when you wanted to reprimand me for something. Destroying pieces of your ship seemed to be the only way I could get your attention.” 

“Yes, well, there will be no more of that….. understood!”

“No more destroying the ship….. got it”

More silence…….  
…….  
…….

“Hux?”

“Yes”

“Are you…. Attracted to me?”

“Would we be here if I wasn’t? Why do you ask?”

“It’s just that, the last couple of times we’ve crossed paths you seemed to be pretty angry with me, like you needed to get a lot off your chest but you couldn’t do it. I could feel all your emotions. Anger, bitterness, passion, lust. They were very confusing”

“You read my mind!!!” Hux says in alarm.

“No! no. I am very sensitive to the feelings of others and you were projecting your feelings quite violently. You must understand Hux, I would never enter your mind without your permission. Your feelings were in turmoil. You were angry with me but there was a longing, a lust that was also present. I had to know for sure. That’s how I ended up here”

“Turmoil…… that just about sums it up”

“How do you mean?”

“Exactly how I’ve been feeling since you arrived on board. In complete turmoil. Denying these feelings I’ve so obviously been having. My entire life brought into question”

“Your entire life?”

“Yes…. I was never good enough for my Father. I was a mistake and he never let me forget it. I was determined to prove myself to him, to humiliate him. From the minute I set foot in the academy I thought of nothing else. Study and hard work. I realized very early on that relationships would only get in the way, so I denied myself…… everything”

“Wasn’t that lonely?”

“I was too busy to be lonely. It worked though. I’m the youngest General in the Order and I outrank the bastard. The look on his face when he first had to salute me was gloriously satisfying”

“So what changed?”

“Hmm…… I think my command here gave me certain luxuries. I could think about myself for once and then you showed up and everything I had denied myself was brought into question…….. but enough about me. You haven’t told me anything about you yet”

“My family…….“ Kylo hesitates.

“Yes, go on”

“You should know who my family are. You deserve to know before we…. before this goes too far. It wouldn’t be right to keep it from you Hux”

“Now I’m intrigued, go on”

“I’ll start with my Grandfather, Darth Vader”

Hux takes a sharp intake of breath and then slowly lets it out “Well that explains the helmet I suppose”

“You know my Mother too……. General Leia Organa”

“A resistance General….. perfect. Your father?”

“My Father is a waste of space called Han Solo”

“Ahh, a thorn in our side at every turn. That explains a lot about you actually”

Kylo ‘snorts’ his annoyance and then continues.

“He abandoned my Mother when I was very young. They couldn’t deal with my powers. They argued all the time and then I was sent away to train at a Jedi academy. My Father just took off, couldn’t deal with it and just left to go back to what he knew best”

“So, we both have something in common then. Asshole Fathers” 

“The Academy was run by Luke Skywalker, my uncle”

There’s silence on both sides. Nothing needs to be said as this information is given time to sink in.

“So how did you end up here?” Hux eventually breaks the silence.

“It’s a long story”

“We appear to have time”

“Hmmm”

“No sense in holding back now. If we stand any chance of making this…… this….. whatever this is, work, then we need to be honest with each other from the start” 

“Right”

Kylo takes the glass he’s been holding and necks the entire contents and then coughs profusely as the burn in his throat and chest kicks in.

“Hey!! Steady with that, it’s strong stuff” Hux says with a hint of amusement. “Take a deep breath. Start at the beginning. I’m not going anywhere”

“My powers manifested at an early age. My Mother told me stories of toys being made to float over my cot when I was a baby. As I grew, I became aware of a voice in my head…… it was Snoke. He would tell me how I was destined for great things, how my family would try and control my power, even get me to deny my power”

“Did they know?”

“Not until it was too late”

“What do you mean?”

“The Academy…….. the massacre…. You must have read about it”

“That was you?”

“Yes. Snoke convinced me it was time for me to become something more. That I was being held back. I was young, didn’t know any better and he promised so much. He told me about my Grandfather, stories my Mother hadn’t even come close to telling me. He showed me my true potential and started to train me to achieve it” 

“What was that like?”  
…………  
…………..  
……………..

After a long pause Hux notices Kylo visibly shaking.

“Kylo?.... are you OK….. we can stop if you want”

“No……. it’s just…… I hadn’t thought about it for a long time. My training, all those years, it was torture! The thought of going back to complete it terrifies me”

“Then don’t go”  
“At some point I must” Kylo tips his head back against the bath, closes his eyes and sighs deeply as if resigned to his future.

“Up!”

Kylo is startled at the sudden order and looks a little confused.

“Come on, get up”

Kylo slowly stands and looks down at Hux who eye’s Kylo up and down, purses his lips together and rolls his eyes as if he can’t believe what he’s about to say.

“Get in”

“Excuse me?” Kylo says looking a little shocked.

“This tub is far too big for just one person. All this hot water…. It’s a shame to waste it.”

Kylo’s stomach flip flops and he rocks gently from side to side, a little unsure of his next move.

“Well? Don’t just stand there, strip off and get in, before I change my mind”

With that, Kylo starts to remove his vest and sweat pants. Hux watches with interest as the layers are peeled away and he finally gets a good look at the man beneath in all his glory.  
There’s only an inch or two difference in height between them but unlike Hux, who is lean and thin, Kylo is meaty, with broad shoulders and thick thighs. Hux’s heart begins to beat a little faster as Kylo pauses for a moment before stepping into the steaming water. He gingerly sits himself down and nestles himself between Hux’s legs and then slowly lays back until he is resting on Hux’s chest.

Hux feels a little overwhelmed. He slowly curls his arms around Kylo and gives a little squeeze. Both Kylo and Hux give a little sigh at the feeling, the pair of them finally giving into feelings they’ve either denied themselves or had taken away from them for their entire lives.  
The feeling of being totally complete for the first time in their lives is over powering and the thought of what they could achieve together is suddenly foremost in Hux’s mind.

“Hux?”

“Yes”

“The Galaxy doesn’t stand a chance!”


End file.
